Dangerous and Illegal Love
by MoonyPadfootWormtailProngs
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks is on her way to her seventh and last year at Hogwarts. What happens when she falls in love with the new Deffense Against the Dark Arts teacher Remus Lupin? The man who knew her dearly beloved Uncle Sirius Black. And then she discovers his dark secret... How will she take it? This story is really AU read the Authors Note inside for more info!
1. Prologue

**AN:** This story is really AU so before I start I want to clear some things. First of all the Marauders were at Hogwarts from 1973-1980, because that was easier for me to fit everything in this story as I wanted. That means that Lily go pregnant while she and James were at Hogwarts, and they got married and Lily gave birth to Harry shortly after. Second of all Nymphadora Tonks was born in 1976 which means that she went to Hogwarts from 1986-1994. The same with Charlie Weasley. This means that Tonks is still on Hogwarts(on her last year) when Remus is professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts. And last but not least Tonks is on Gryffindor, and really good friends with the Golden Trio without knowing that they'll meet again a couple years later.

That's was it. On to the story.

Prologue

May 1976.

"Hey guys!" Sirius Black happily said to his three friends around him. "Andromeda have given birth to her child. They're going to name her Nymphadora."

The four boys smiled at each other. They could all recall Sirius' cousins' pregnant belly. They'd all spent Christmas at her place, and thought she wasn't so big at the time, it was clear to them. There had been over five months where they all had waited in excitement on the child to come. And now that she finally was here, they couldn't wait for her to get old enough to learn to be the next generation Marauder. It wasn't something they wanted to tell Andromeda of course. She had been singing about this beautiful baby girl, who were going to be 'oh so feminine', so it wouldn't be good to tell her, that her daughter would be an awesome troublemaker when she finally arrived at Hogwarts.

"And look there's a picture to!" Sirius nearly yelled. He showed his friends a picture of at beautiful little girl, with ash blond hair, and big brown eyes. Well that was what she really looked like, because there were two pictures. On the next one the little girl had gotten bright blue hair, and sparkling green eyes.

"She has the same eye color as Lily." James Potter said, as he finally paid real attention to them. He had been busy gawking at Lily Evans, who was sitting a few seats away from them with some of her friends. Her red hair was shining like flames in the bright sunshine. It might have been that, James stared at.

The chubby boy next to James smiled nervously. His name was Peter Pettigrew. The only reason he was with the three boys, was because he worshipped James, He didn't leave a comment to the picture.

"It's because she's a Metamorphmagus like Andromeda."

The three first boys looked quizzed at the last boy, Remus Lupin. He smiled at their confused looks, and sighed.

"Isn't it oblivious since her mother is one? It's clear; you see that her hair and eyes have changed since the first one. " Remus said and grinned at his friends still confused looks. He looked down at the front page of 'The Daily Prophet' again.

"Ann ask us to come and spend the last week of our summer vacation at her place. Are you up for that?" Sirius asked, and got a nod from two of his friends. "Peter?"

"No I-I can't." the chubby boy stuttered and stared nervously dawn at his plate. Peter didn't like to spend his summers with his friends. He felt like and outsider between them, which he sort of also was.

The four boys had their different places in their relationship. Sirius was the type of guy who always could come up with a joke, and he was loyal to his friends. James could also come up with a joke, but it was him who made sure they all were okay. Remus was the one with the intelligence, and sometimes he would let the other boys copy his homework. He spend a lot of time reading, and is absolutely fine with his friends running of without him, because he knows that they'll always be there for him. And then there's Peter. He's is the one that they possibly will not see when they're done at Hogwarts, but it's only Peter who knows that. The other three doesn't know that Peter is feeling left alone, but it's his own fault. He could just speak out loud if he got a problem. But Peter never did. And that was his problem.

Remus stared at the picture of the little girl, and thought 'prepare yourself, when you get older you're going to get taught to be a Marauder'.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One. Meeting Harry Potter.

September 1. 1991

Nymphadora Tonks walked through The Hogwarts Express, searching for a place for her to sit. Suddenly she stumbled upon two identical redheads and a boy(who seemed to be a first year) with dark hair and glasses, struggle to get a trunk in to the train. They finally got it inside og the two Weasley twins finally saw her.

"Hi Tonks… Nice hair color. It's really… uhm… pink?" the guy who must've been Fred said at smiled widely at her. He quickly falls to the ground in grinning spasms, because the girl in front of him cast a grinning spell on him. The other twin quickly takes it away.

The first year stare at her with a curios look in his green eyes. He then walk over to her and holds his hand out bravely. "I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?"

Tonks takes his hand and shakes it with a smile.

"Hey Harry. My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but I would like you to call me Tonks." She says with a huge smile. She quickly stared at his forehead, but looked away, when she found out that his hair was covering it. "Are you 'the' Harry Potter?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her with a confused look in his eyes.

"Can I see your forehead?" asked Tonks and didn't care about the way he stared at her. He lifted up his hair, and revealed a scar that was formed as a lightning. She traced the outline of the scar with her finger and he looked surprised at her. "Does it hurt?"

Harry shook his head as a reply, but she took her hand away anyway. He looked at her like he wanted to say something, but she cut him off.

"You are going to answer that question a lot the next couple of months, sweety." Tonks said to him, and looked at him with sympathy. Harry stared at the two twin brothers who rolled their eyes at Tonks

"Yeah, that's sort of how she talks." one of the twins said with a grin. Tonks shot him a deadly look, before she decided it was time to go.

"Where's Charlie?" she quickly asked them.

"He's finding Ron a place to sit." One of them finally said, after what seemed like hours. Tonks and Charlie Weasley were best friends. They'd done everything together. They had shared their first kiss and their first time. And it didn't mean anything at all. They just didn't want to do anything wrong when they finally should have their 'real' first time with someone else.

"Oh, I can bring Harry and they can sit together, is that okay with you?" Tonks asked harry, and looked down at him, with a huge smile on her face. He nodded and she took his trunk. "Seriously, do you really think that this is heavy."

Tonks and Harry began to walk through the train, to find Charlie and Ronald. Harry stared at har bubblegum pink hair. "How did you get it that pink?"

The pinkhaired girl looked at him with a mysterious look in her eyes, before she turned her hair into a royal blue color. She smiled at how surprised his face was- "The same way I did that."

"With magic?!" it was more an exclamation, than a question. He looked at her with curiosity filled gaze and grinned.

"I'm something called a Metamorphmagus. I can change my looks, and when I get trained enough I can maybe transform into animals. I look forward to turning into a wolf at some point." She grinned. She saw two redheads walking towards them. "Charlie!"

She sat Harry's trunk down and ran over to her best friend. She jumped into his arms, and hugged him tightly. He chuckled down in her hair, and she could feel his warm breath on her chin.

"Are they a couple?"

"I don't know, Charlie denies it all the time."

"They seem like they could be."

"I totally agree with you… I'm Ronald Weasley by the way, but you can call me Ron."

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter."

Silence, total silence. If Tonks and Charlie wasn't in their own little fluffy dream world, thay would have seen, how Ron's mouth opened slightly and Harry looking terrified that he might have lost his chance for a frind.

"Really? Are you the real Harry Potter."

"Yes…" Harry started to answer, but he was cut off by Ron.

"Oh Merlin. That's so bloody cool!"

Suddenly Tonks and Charlie began to laugh at the two eleven year olds. They clang perfectly together. Just s Tonks and Charlie had done four years ago. Tonks looked Charlie up and down "It's so nice to see you."

They found a place to sit, and started talking. Tonks heard the door open and saw her enemy. Maribel Malfoy. The much younger sister of Lucius Malfoy. She only knew this, because her aunt was married to him. She thought he was a git, but when she had told him that, he had gotten so angry. And her mother had to.

With her was her two puppies, as she called them. One of them was Regulus Blacks daughter, Hilary Black, who was as stupid as a wall, and then there were Martha Parkinson.

"Hey Weasley, you're such a blood traitor. For being with that bastard." Maribel said her usual sharp, high pitched, little-girl voice.

"At least I'm prettier than you." Tonks snapped. That made the girls walk away again. Tonks had learned last year, that if she said something about her looking prettier, she would walk away. "It was a good thing I learned last year, huh?" Tonks said with a smirk.

Charlie started to laugh again, and soon Tonks joined in too. Afterwards they decided to play a game of wizard chest, which Tonks was really bad at.

Suddenly the door opened again. It was a little girl with frizzy hair, and big teeth. She looked amused at Tonks blue hair.

"Hi. Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville have lost it?" the girl asked bravely. She didn't really seem to care that they were much older than her. The two older student looked at each other and then smiled to the girl.

"No… What's your name, sweety?" Tonks asked her.

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Hermione. I think you sound very intelligent." Charlie said and smiled welcoming at the younger girl, who immediately blushed..

"Uhm… Thank you." she answered in a little voice.

"That's Charlie and I'm Tonks." Tonks said to the girl. She looked at the girl, and her enormous teeth. "Want me to help you with your teeth-problem?"

The little girl nodded a little bit, and looked at her with expectation. Tonks took out her wand, and pointed at Hermione's mouth. Her teeth got smaller equal in size. Tonks held out a mirror to the girl, who smiled widely at her new teeth. "Thank you so much."

The girl ran out, and left Tonks with the feeling that it was going to be a strange school year.


	3. Chapter Two

**AN:** I've been looking back at the other chapters and saw that i have made a lot of grammar mistakes. Sorry about that, I will try to make less mistakes.. I want to say thank you for those who favorite, followed or just viewed this story. :) Speaking of which. Let's get started!

Chapter Two. Summer Vacarion.

July. 1993.

Tonks was standing in front of her floor length mirror in her bedroom. She was trying out new hair colors and had a 'Witches Vogue' opened on her bed. Over the summer she had spent a lot of time thinking about a guy. His name was Cedric Diggory, and he was hot as hell. Tonks really wanted to show him, that she could be a pretty girl too. She had actually made Charlie set up a date for them, when she arrived at 'the Burrow' at the end of next week. It had quickly gotten a tradition that she would be living there the last month or so of the vacation.

She finally found a color she liked. It was a dark red color, and though it was red, it didn't stand out as much as her usual hair colors. In fifth year she had had a royal blue hair color for nearly six months, and then she shifted to a bright purple. Well this year would be her last at Hogwarts, and she decided that she wanted to make the most out of it – including hair colors. She decided that she wanted to try green, when it got spring again. Bright green doesn't really suit the fall season that well, in her opinion.

She looked at her body in the mirror and decided to change that a bit. First she made it a bit skinnier. Not like si thin that she could see her ribs underneath her pale skin, but thin enough for her liking. Then she made her breast a a bra size bigger, so she was a D-cup, and then last she made her butt more round and fitted it with the rest of her body. She didn't look like a teen anymore, and that was what she wanted.

Tonks looked at her face in the mirror. She decided that her nose was a little bit too big and her eyes too round. She changed that and smirked, satisfied with the development. She closed the magazine on her bed at sat down. She was so tired. She had spent the whole afternoon practicing Quidditch int her backyard. She had gotten her mother to hex a ball, so she could use that to practice. She groaned and fell backwards onto her bed. She quickly fell asleep.

August. 1993.

Tonks was sitting in Fred and George's bedroom feeling slightly nervous. She had been at 'the Burrow' a week and both Fred and George had stared at her like crazy the whole time. They both had their 'I'm-up-to-trouble' look in their eyes, and the Monday after she arrived it got too much. She had asked them what there was wrong, and they had pulled her into their bedroom. She stared at them, waiting for one of them to talk.

Finally they looked up and stared at her with their special look again. They looked at each other and nodded. "We want to be famous pranksters, and we want to make this. Shapeshifting candy. The last thing we need is a hair or something from a Metamorphmagus. Can you help us?"

Tonks stared at them with big eyes, and they began to look nervous. She then began to laugh and they looked relived. Tonks took some hair from her head, and handed them over to Fred(or George?). "Here you go. Was that all?"

She stood up and walked over to the door, she could feel the two boys look at her, so she looked back at them. "What?"

"Could you not tell our mother about this? She kind of doesn't know yet." One of the twins asked. Tonks nodded an walked out of the door. She went down to the kitchen, where she found Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Molly, can I help you?" Tonks asked her with at shinning smile. She had been asked a few years ago to call the Weasley parents by their first names. They said it was easier and so on that way. But Tonks wanted them to call her by her last name, and they had willingly accepted that.

"Oh, hi Tonks. No I'm nearly done. Do you want a cup of tea?" Mrs. Weasley said in her loving motherly voice. Tonks smiled and nodded as a yes, thank you. Mrs. Weasley was fast to get the tea done, and made a cup for herself while she made Tonks'. She handed the tea over, and smiled warmly at Tonks. "Are you exited for your last school year, dearie?"

Tonks smiled at her and took a sip of the cup. The warm liquid was floating down her throat, making her hot from top to toe. "Yes, it's going amazing. I have decided that I wanted to try to make the most out of it."

Mrs. Weasley smiled to her and took a sip of tae too. When she had swallowed she looked carefully at Tonks, who immediately looked nervous. Mrs. Weasley smiled to calm her down. "Easy. I was just going to ask if you and Charlie are a couple."

"Were not. But everyone thinks so. It's just that we are so calm around each other, and does everything together." Tonks answered with a smile on her lips. She didn't even lie. Charlie and her had done so many things that a couple do, but there had never been any romantinnocentø ic feelings. Too both of their delight.

"Okay. It's just that you two seem so happy together." Mrs. Weasley said and sighed.

"Oh we are. But it's only in a friendly way."

Nymphadora Tonks has completely lost all interest in Cedric Diggory. First of all. Yes she hates her first name, but in special occasion she can use it. Second. Cedric Diggory is such a brat, when you get to talk to him. Third. He is horrible in bed(she had to see if the rumors were true. Them about him being 'oh, so amazing'). Fourth. He's such a Hufflepuff. Like, he think that he is oh so good, and sweet, because he is 'innocent'. Fifth. He is not that hot when you are within five meters of him. Sixth. He snogs like a snail.

Tonks had been so furious when she had gotten back from her date. Ginny had been hiding in her room, until after she had been done freaking out. Tonks had to take a walk in the muggle town nearby and buy something, because it calms her down. She had been so angry that her Metamorphmagus powers had turned her into a wolf. She quickly transformed back, and forgot about Cedric.

Mr. Weasley looked at her when she came back, and smiled at her wide grin. "What happened?"

"I finally transformed into a wolf like I wanted." Tonks said, and kept her wide grin. She was so happy. She loves wolfs and dogs. She begged her mother for nearly two years as a kid to get a Siberian Husky. And finally, as her birthday present for her nine year old birthday, she had gotten one. Unfortunately she couldn't bring it with her to Hogwarts, but she spent all her spare time at home petting it.

"Congratulations Tonks, were so happy for you." Mrs. Weasley said and hugged her tightly. "We ate going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, to meet up with Harry and Hermione. We plan on spending the last night before schoolstart in The Leaky Cauldron. Is that okay with you?"

Tonks nodded as a reply.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three. Diagon Alley.

"Diagon Alley!" Tonks said and jumped into the emerald green flames in the fireplace at 'the Burrow'. She felt the air on her face, as she flew. She finally landed in the fireplace at 'the Leaky Cauldron'. She shook her hair and brushed the ashes of her robes. She looked around in the room and saw all kinds of people sitting around. There was a family of four sitting on a bench in the nearest corner. In front of the bar was there a man with black robes. He was hiding his face in the newest copy of 'the Daily Prophet'. Tonks walked over and took a copy too, and stiffened horrified at the front page. 'Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban'. Tonks threw the paper away, and sat down on chair. She was pale.

Sirius Black was what Tonks would call her uncle. She clearly remembered his black long hair and his big friendly smile, when he had visited her with his friends. Then when she had been five years old he had committed a terrible crime. People had said that he had been involved in his best friend and his wife's dead. After that he ran away, but got stopped by another friend who he killed with thirteen muggles. Tonks didn't believe that. But there wasn't any proof. She could clearly remember the last time she saw Sirius, it had only been a few days before he committed the crime. Tonks had thought that he would come back to her again, but he didn't. When she got old enough she was told what had happened. She found out that the people who got killed were James and Lily Potter. Harry Potter's parents. And when she got even older she had been told that she was there. She had been in the house next door. The house had been blown up, because there could have been witnesses and Tonks had been the only one there to survive. Some of her parents friends had taken care of her, because they had a meeting with a club they were in.

"Tonks…. Tonks! Wake up for goodness sake!" was there someone who said. Tonks looked up from the spot on the floor, she had been staring at.

"You seem a bit out of it, is something wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked her in a consumed vo. ice. Tonks handed her the paper and Mrs. Weasley immediately paled. She took Tonks in for a tight hug. "It's going to be okay. I know you have a lot of bad memories, but he's not going to hurt you. He's not going to find you. You are save at Hogwarts."

Tonks hugged her back, and held back a few tears. No she wasn't going to cry. She had to be strong. Mrs. Weasley was right. She had to believe that she was save. Tonks pulled back, and smiled bravely at Mrs. Weasley. Tonks stood up. "Thanks Molly."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her, and watched as Tonks walked out to Diagon Alley. She stumbled over a chair, and grinned. "I'm okay, Molly."

Tonks walked out on Diagon Alley, and thought about where she should go first. She had money, so she didn't have to go to Gringotts. She decided to and get her books first and went to the bookstore. She got she should have. She then got some ingredients for Potiens. Then she decided that she wanted to look at Quidditch stuff. She needed a new broomstick. She stood in the shop for some time, trying to decide which one she wanted, but finally she decided the new Nimbus, and was good enough for a Chaser. She thought of the team and smiled. Oliver Wood as a Keeper. Fred and George as Beaters. Harry Potter as Seeker. Charlie, Angeline Johnson and Tonks herself as Chasers. They had won the Quidditch Cup the last two years. All because of Harry, which he of course said wasn't true.

Speaking of the sun. Tonks saw Harry in the shop, and walked over to him. "Hey Potter."

Harry jumped and looked back at her. He smiled widely when he finally recognized her. It took some time, because of the hair. It wasn't screaming as much as it used too. "Hi Tonks. Had a good summer?"

"Yes I had. Except from the fact that Cedric Diggory is a brat. I finally turned into a wolf as I wanted to." she answered and smiled. "I don't have to ask you, how your summer was."

Tonks smiled sympatric at him. Harry looked down at the ground, and shook his head. "Your absolutely right. You seem a bit off to. Are you alright?"

Tonks sighed. Of course he would see that there was something wrong. Just like his dad. Wait what? Why did she think of his father? It wasn't like she had actually known him that well. But she had met him a few times. A lot actually, but it was only a few she could remember. "Uhm. Yes I am."

She stared at the boy in front of her, and tried to remember as much as she could about his father. They looked alt alike. James and Harry. Except from the eyes, they were definitely Lily's. She remembered four boys walking over to her. James, Sirius… Was his name Peter? He was the one who died. And last there was Remus. The only thing about him that she could remember was his eyes. They had an amazing amber color, and thick black eyelashes around them. She could remember the others, but for some reason not him.

"Hey Tonks! Are you asleep?" Harry asked, and gave her a quizzed look. Tonks smiled tiredly.

"No, but I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to finish my shopping." Tonks answered and yawned slightly.

Harry smiled at her as she walked to the door. She took her list and saw that she had gotten all she needed.. She decided that she wanted some clothes. Like muggle clothes. She walked over to Gringotts and changed the last of her money to muggle money. She went over to 'the Leaky Cauldron' and told Mrs. Weasley where she was going. And finally she walked out on the street of London.

Tonks went in to the nearest clothing store and looked around. She found an amazing leather jacket that she decided that she wanted. She found a pair of dark skinny jeans that fitted her body nicely. She also found a scarf in amazing neon color that she bought too. And last but not least she bought a pair of red Converse shoes. Afterwards she went into an antique store. She found a really pretty gold amulet, with a ruby on it. She looked at the older woman in the store.

"With is the story about this?" she asked her with her nice voice. She held the amulet up so the woman could see what she was talking about.

"If you believe in ancient superstition it's supposed to protect you from all that is evil. It will glow and get really hot, when it senses the evil around it. If have one more. Except that it just senses love. It's supposed to be at the same chain is the one in your hand. Together they are called Dangerous Love. The prize for them both are two hundred dollars but I can give you discount, so you only have to pay hundred." the woman handed Tonks the other charm. It looked alike, except it was smaller.

Tonks handed the money to the woman, who smiled at her. "You like old stuff like that?"

Tonks nodded. She was from a very old family, so she had a lot of older thins in her room. And because she was the only child in the Black family, she had 'the Black Amulet' She always had it on her, because Sirius had given it to her when she was a little kid. The woman looked at her. "I see."

The young girl walked towards the door and waved at the woman when she got out. Tonks held the bag tightly to her chest in fear of someone stealing it from her. It was after all a pricey purchase. When she arrived at 'the Leaky Cauldron' she looked around to make sure no one was looking at her direction. She walked in and walked directly to her room, where her trunk and all that jazz was placed. She opened it and took out her button-up Hogwarts shirt up. She placed that and all her new stuff, except the scarf there, so she was ready to take it on the next morning, when they should drive to Kings Cross station. She looked into the mirror and then decided that she wanted to have her normal hair and eye color. Her hair got ash blond and longer than it was used to be, and her eyes got and brown eyes. She wasn't used to that, but she had never looked normal with her Hogwarts uniform on. She wanted to try that.

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews. I will try to update as fast as I can. I hope to get one more up today, but I can't promise anything. Next chapter we will meet a certain werewolf…


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four. Glowing Hotness.

Tonks stared at herself in the tiny bathroom mirror. It was the next morning and she wasn't tired anymore. She had decided that she didn't want to think of Sirius. He just made her sad, and she wanted her last year at Hogwarts to be amazing. She could be sad the rest of her life, but not now. She really wanted to focus on her Auror education. She had to be prepared for next year when she had to find someone to help her become more then a graduate student from Hogwarts. She also wanted to win the Quidditch cup and the House cup.

Tonks stated to do her makeup, which was thin black eyeliner all the way around her eyes. A mascara that made her lashes very big and full(yes, she had enchanted it) and a sheer pink lip-gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the girl in the mirror. She knew she was naturally pretty, but the minor mistakes she had fixed had really made the difference. Her skin had an amazing porcelain white skin looked flawless with her hair color. And she had removed all acne scars from her younger puberty years. Her nose was smaller and more firm, and her eyes had a slight feel of cat eyes to them. Her lips fitted perfectly with each other, she had beautiful curves and a nicely toned stomach. She could easily take the place as the prettiest girl on the school.

She took on the clothes that she had prepared the day before, and started to tie her shoes, when someone knocked on her door and burst in. "Morning Tonks" Are you ready?"

It was Gunny and Hermione who had come in and they watched her with big smiles on their faces. When she looked up at them, and when they saw her face they smiled even wider. The looked at each other and then back at her again "What?"

"That hair color looks really nice on you. And brown eyes. Are that how you are supposed to look behind all your fancy colors and stuff?" Hermione asked at kept staring at her like crazy. Tonks laughed at the two younger girls.

"Yes Hermione it is, bur I had to correct some minor errors." Tonks answered and got done tying her shoes. She went over to the drawer and took her new amulet on. She hid it under her shirt, so no one could see it. She just had to wear it to see if it worked as the woman had described. "And now to answer your question. Yes, I'm ready to go."

Tonks grabbed her new leather jacket and put it on. She didn't close it, because she didn't think it was that cold outside. It was after all only the beginning of September. She took her trunk and made sure she hd everything before the four girls walked down to the caps that Mr. Weasley had burrowed at the Ministry of Magic.

A little bit sooner they arrived at Kings Cross, and they hurried over to the platform. Tonks hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley goodbye before she jumped into the Hogwarts Express. She sat down with the twins and Charlie in an empty compartment. They talked about what they looked forward to, and for Fred and George it was definitely not the OWL.'s. Tonks did understand them. She and Charlie hadn't liked them either, but it went well. She had gotten some good grades, and the best one in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had been really surprised when she had gotten her grades. She had asked about them when she had gotten back to school, and McGonnagal had said that it was because of her knowledge of advanced spells. This year she only had the needed subject for her Auror training. She had Charms, Herbology, Potions, Transfigurations and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was so happy that she didn't have to have Mistory of Magic anymore. She had slept through all of it.

Fred smiled at her and then looked thoughtfully at George. Charlie looked warned at his brothers behavior, but who wouldn't? They are famous pranksters at Hogwarts. And when they looked at each other that way it could only go wrong.

"We are done with the sweets that we should use your hair for." George said proudly. Charlie looked confused. "We are calling them Transformation Bombs, because they transform you so much when you eat them."

The twins had some really proud looks on their faces. Tonks sighed. "If you don't get the greatest grade in Potions I don't even want to know how you made them. You are not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts."

Fred took something up of his pocket, and handed it to Tonks. "This is something else we made. It's called strawberry drops. You and Charlie should share it."

"If this is your way of making us make out in front of you it's not going to work." Charlie said and took the white part of the candy and ate it. Tonks took the red part and putted it inside of her mouth. "It's really sweet."

"Really? Mine is really sour." Charlie said and nearly got tears in his eyes.

"Now touch each other's hands." George said with a big smile. Tonks and Charlie did so, and suddenly the candy melted away on their tongue and left a really good after taste. Fred smiled. "That wasn't so bad huh? The thing about this, is that it doesn't go away until you and the one with the other part somehow touch each other."

The twins gave each other a high five. "And thanks for being the first ones who tries it out for us"

Charlie and Tonks stared at each other.

She decided that she wanted to find the Golden Trio, because they were at Hogwarts soon, and they hadn't really talked. "I think I'll try to find Harry, and the others."

She walked out of the compartment and down the hallway. She passed Neville on her way and said hi to him. She felt really bad about what he had gone through in his past. It must've been awful. She reached her destination and smiled at the four people in the compartment. The four that was awake. There was a guy sleeping in a corner, but the other four didn't seem to mind. "Hey. What are you guys doing?"

Ginny and Hermione smiled widely at her. Hermione made space som Tonks could sit down next to her. "We were just talking."

"I can clearly see that you are jealous of my hair, want me to help you with yours?" Tonks asked Hermione who nodded straight away. Tonks took out her wand and casted a spell that made it much less frizzy. Hermione smiled thankfully at her.

Suddenly everything went cold, and the light turned off. Tonks looked around the compartment, trying to find the source. She felt something burning against her chest and looked down. There wasn't anything, but then something struck her. Her amulet. She took her hand down her shirt and found the bigger charm burning. She looked around once again.

"What is happening?" Hermione asked worried.

"I think there's something out there." Ron said and looked out of the window. He was the one who was closest. "I think it's boarding the train."

Harry stood up and looked out of the compartment door. He said something to someone with the same intention as him,, and then got back inside. "The others doesn't know what it is either."

They all looked around at each other, no one knew what they were going to do. The amulet Dangerous Love burned even more around Tonks neck. "I think that it's dangerous."

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked in a scared voice.

"It's just a feeling." Tonks answered. She didn't want to tell them about the amulet yet. She had just found out that they actually worked as they should. Or the danger detector did. She didn't know about the love one yet.

Tonks looked at the other four, but then the compartment door opened. She felt lost. She felt like love was gone forever. Like everybody she'd ever cared about forgot about her. Dementor.

The Demonter hovered inside the compartment and looked at them behind it's black cloak. It stared at each person for a couple of seconds. Tonks looked at each person after the Dementor had gazed them. Then it turned to Harry, and he stiffened.

Tonks knew what was going on. Thought of something she could and at the same time as someone else, she stood up and casted a non-verbal Patronus on the creature. Her wolf literally jumped out of her wand and made the Dementor disappear with the help of another silvery wolf.

Tonks stared at the place where the Dementor had been, before turning to Harry. "Oh my god, are you okay?!"


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five. Amber Eyes.

"What happened? What was that?" Harry asked confused and looked at Tonks who was sitting on the floor and looking at him. He was lying down on the seats.

"It was a Dementor. They are the guardians of Azkaban." Tonks answered calmly. She took a chocolate bar out of her pocket and handed it to Harry. "Eat this. It will make you feel better."

Harry sat up and unwrapped the paper on the chocolate. Meanwhile Tonks stood up to. She kept her wand out in case there would come more. She looked around in the compartment to make sure everybody was save. When she looked at Ginny she saw that she was shaking. Tonks sat down next to her and hugged her. Ginny started tp cry a bit. "Hey. Schh. Gin. It's going to be okay. I know they are scary, but if you stay strong they won't harm you."

Tonks pulled away and looked Ginny in the eyes. "I know you have bad memories from last year, but Voldemort" Hermione and the Weasley winced at the name. "isn't going to hurt you. I know what a bad first years impression is like. Trust me I have been there. Just not the way you have but… Believe me. No one will hurt such a sweet girl like you. Understood?"

Ginny nodden and wiped her eyes. "But… What about Sirius Black?"

Tonks stiffened, but luckily Ginny looked away at that moment. "He is not going to hurt you either."

Tonks took the Black family amulet out of her pocket and stared at it for a moment. She made sure that no one could see what she was holding.

"The Dementors were here because they were searching for Sirius Black."

Tonks looked up at the person who had said it. It was a man. He had his back pointed towards them, so she couldn't see his face. He had some rather worn out robes, and had brown hair. His hair reached to about his shoulder, and there were some gray hairs amongst all the brown ones. He turned around to look at them. The first thing Tonks saw was his eyes. They had an amazing amber color, and though it was so long ago, she could easily remember 'those' amber eyes. Suddenly a flashback came to her…

_Tonks was sitting in the darkest and farthest corner of the old house in Godric's Hollow. It had been five minutes. Five minutes since she had been playing with the old nice lady. Five minutes n since she had been laughing of the funny kitten the old lady owned. Five minutes since it all suddenly blew up in a huge explosion. Tonks had been so scared. She had immediately run over to the darkest corner in fear of whoever had made the explosion to come back after her. She had started crying in silence. The tears had been streaming down her face. She had been waiting in five minutes now and there hadn't happened anything. She looked out from her hiding place and nearly screamed when she saw the lady and the kitten lying dead on the floor she hided again. She was a very smart kid, and knew that it could be dangerous to walk out of her spot. She tried to find a way to get help, but that would mean that she would have to leave her spot. It was a lot to take in for a five-year-old kid. But she was strong she begged god for help. She begged for someone to help her, the lady and the kitten. But inside she knew that she couldn't do anything about dead. She heard someone talking and froze. Were they after her? What had she done wrong? She didn't understand. She heard footsteps and prepared herself to die. _

"_Dora? Hey come here. I'm not going to hurt you. No one will do that." Remus stared at her with his big amber eyes. Tonks slowly walked over to him. "Good girl. I won't hurt you."_

_Tonks jumped into his arms and he carried her outside the house. "Don't look back sweety."_

Tonks was shocked. That night was something she wanted to forget. But she had been marked so it wasn't that easy. There was a scar on her ancle. It was tiny, because the healers had managed to get it removed from her. And the rest of it was still there. Tonks didn't want to make it go away.

"The ministry have sent them to Hogwarts to protect your students." The man with the amber eyes said in a friendly tone.

"Are you from the ministry?" asked Hermione with curiosity.

"No. I'm not the best friends with the ministry to be honest." The man answered. Ronald looked confused. "Why. Have you committed a crime or something?"

"Oh, god Ron. You really know how to ask questions. Huh?" Tonks said, and smirked at Ron.

"Shut up 'Nymphadora." Ron said teasingly. Tonks stared at him and her hair turned to a bright red color. "Don't call me Nymphadora. It's Tonks."

"Why do you prefer your last name?" Ron asked, and looked confused.

"You would have to, if your fool of a mother had called you that. End of discussion." Tonks stared at the now smiling Ginny who immediately started to laugh. Tonks rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

The compartment door opened and Maribel Malfoy and the gang walked in. "Hey Tonks. Where's your blood traitor?"

"I can't stand you right now. You know I'm prettier than you, so could you just get over it?" Tonks snapped, and the gang left again. "Well that was faster then I expected it to be."

"Why is she even so mean to you?" asked Hermione and looked at Tonks who turned her hair back to blond.

"To be honest I think she's jealous. She thinks I'm prettier than her, and she thinks that I'm with Charlie. Which I'm not, Ron." She added the last make him shut up. She looked at the man with the amber

"And to answer your rhetorical question. There's a big difference of not liking the ministry and the ministry not liking you." Ron retorted. But Tonks had a feeling that he just said it to say something. "I have never said that I don't like the ministry, but your right. Big difference. Oh and when were at it, I don't like the ministry. And I don't think it's inappropriate for me to tell you why."

All the younger kids stared at her. She raised her eyebrow, and they all looked away. She put the Black amulet back in her pocket and looked at her wand. She started to make patterns on her hans with it. Invisible patterns, so the other wouldn't see what she was drawing. She din't even know herself, but she kept it invisible just to be safe.

"What year are you on?" the man asked them to break the silence. Everybody said their year and it finally came to Tonks. She looked up. "Seventh. I'm under my training to be an Auror."

The man smiled at them. For some reason that Tonks didn't know, she could remember his name. She knew it as a kid, but with the rest of him… She just kind of forgot about him. She smiled at her. "That sounds interesting. But you do know that it's hard training right?"

"Of course, but I have some… let's call them friends, that can help me so I'm done next year. I don't have to learn the camouflage thing and professor Dumbledore says, that if I get the best grade of my NEWT.'s in Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions, I can skip those to. So it's only the dark arts that I should care about." Tonks said and smiled at the man.

"How can you do that?"

"My mother started to educate me when I was six. So I could protect myself. That means that I learned everything on the first, second, third and fourth year schedule. Then when I arrived at Hogwarts I knew everything the others knew, so Dumbledore gave me special education until fifth year. I learned a lot in those four years." Tonks smiled. She was smart. Dumbledore had learnt her to make a Patronus at the end of first year. Her mother was so proud of her, but she felt like a freak, because she was so much smarter than the other kids. But then people had said it was really cool and stuff. That was when she stopped caring.

"Oh, okay. What did Dumbledore teach you?" asked the man. Tonks smiled at him.

"He taught me how to stand against the Imperius curse. To make a full born Patronus. He taught me to control the four elements. And a lot more." Tonks answered and looked down at her hand. She finally made the drawing nonvisible and it was a perfect drawing of a wolf. It must've been the animal inside of her that leaded that on.

"If you can excuse me, I would like to talk to the people who controls the train." the man said and left the compartment with a last glance at Tonks.

"Harry are you sure that you're okay?" Ginny asked him.

"Yes I'm sure."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six. The First Night.

The group of five walked out of the Hogwarts Express when they finally reached Hogsmeade. . Tonks couldn't stop thinking about the man in the train. She didn't understand that she suddenly thought of a memory she had hoped was long gone. Now when she thought about it, the man on the train couldn't have been the guy who saved her for about twelve years ago. It was impossible. She sighed and looked at Harry, who still was a little pale. "Harry, you look a bit pale, are you sure you are okay?"

Harry looked up at Tonks and she immediately knew that something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that before I blacked out I heard a woman scream. At first I thought it was you, but you are so tough, and…" Harry said but trailed of at the end. He looked down at the dirt road where they were standing and waiting for their carriage to come. "I'm not mad."

"No of course you're not mad. You just experienced the worst thing that has ever happened to you. I have tried it and it's so freaking creepy." Tonks said and looked at Harry, who looked up at her. They smiled at each other. They felt another person join them on the road and looked over at the new person.

"Hey again." Amber eyes greeted when they looked at him. Tonks could feel something behind her. And knew who it was.

"Oh, Charlie darlin' it's nice to finally see you again." Tonks said and turned around. She jumped into Charlie's arms. He got surprised and fell to the ground with her on top. They started to laugh, but Tonks didn't move away.

"Could you get a room?" someone said and one with a similar voice grinned. Tonks and Charlie rolled over so he was on top. Charlie lowered his mouth to her ear. "Should we give them a little show?"

Before Tonks could answer, Charlie's lips were attached to hers. They started to kiss hard, and fought for dominance. Of course this didn't mean anything, but the two loved the looks on the twins faces. They were shocked and absolutely fascinated by the heavy make-out in front of them.

Tonks and Charlie pulled apart and gasped for air, and started to laugh at the twins. Tonks smirked at them. "Best friends help each other out. I bet that you have tried that too."

The twins started to blush, and looked away. Tonks stared at the other and saw that they had started their normal conversations again. She looked at the man from the train and he looked at her too. She stood up from the ground where she had been snogging Charlie, and walked over to the man.

"Can I ask you something personal?" he asked when Tonks reached him. Tonks nodded and smiled slightly.

"Your Patronus is a wolf… Why is that?" he asked and smiled curiously at her.

"Oh, that's because I love wolfs and dogs in general. I love their freedom, and all that. And I had a very lovely dog once, but then he ran away. It was a dog who seemed more like a wolf in his actions and looks, and it's that dog who protects me." Tonks answered. She didn't want to tell him that the dog actually was Sirius Black as an Animagus. She looked down at the thought of him, to hide her emotions to show. When she was sure she didn't show any more she looked up again. "Why are yours a wolf?"

The man looked surprised at her, and looked like he wouldn't tell her, but finally he decided that he should. "Like you I really love dogs and wolfs. They just seem to be such a huge part of me-my life."

Tonks smiled at him, as their carriage drove over to her. She looked at the Thestral who was in front of it. She then walked over to it and nuzzled it's face, and it gave in to her touch. "Hey boy, missed me?"

The Thestral huffed. Tonks chuckled, and patted it on last time, before walking to the carriage. She got to share it with the man and Charlie, because the others had taken the other carriage together. She looked down at her hand only to see that the wolf still was on her hand. She took her wand out, and wiped it away.

"How can you see them?"

"What?" Tonks looked up from her hand and looked at the man in front of her. He smiled at her and shook his head. "The Thestrals. How can you see them?"

"The same way other people can. I have seen someone die." Tonks said and looked at Charlie who smiled sympatric at her. She shook her head to say that it didn't matter. Charlie looked away and out of the window.

"Can you see them too?" Tonks asked the man. His amber eyes shone in the weak light of the carriage, and made his hair shine lightly. His eyes and his hair fought to be the prettiest, but the eyes had won in Tonks' opinion. She shook her head to get the thought out.

"I can. They are quite fascinating, aren't they?" he said to her and smiled.

The rest of the carriage drive the two of them talked about magical creatures, and dark magic. They found out that they had the same opinions on how to use magic and when it was okay to start a duel. When they arrived at Hogwarts they parted with a huge smile.

Tonks and Charlie walked up to the castle and in to the great hall, where all their friends were waiting. Tonks hugged Angelina Johnson, and her best friend Natalia Marks.

"I heard about your fail with that Diggory guy. What happened?" Natalia whispered in Tonks ear.

"He act so sweet and stuff, but he isn't. He's such a Hufflepuff, and he kisses like a snail.

The two girls whispered all the way through Dumbledore's speech, and it was first when he got to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher the two girls listened.

"Our new professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts, is Remus Lupin. He is one of my old friends, and I hope you will be nice to him." Dumbledore said. Remus Lupin stood up from the table where he was sitting next to Snape and professor Vector. It was the guy with the amber eyes from the train. Tonks was shocked that she didn't see it come. But on the other hand, it wasn't that often teacher rode the train with students. Lupin smiled to the students who clapped at him. Tonks was stunned over how amazing his eyes were at that moment.

"Dora? You know what? My mother has given me some love potion. Care to help me trying it out tomorrow?" Natalia asked her with her usual prankster smirk. They had been best friends since first year, where they both got a detention by Snape because they were 'breathing too loud' in the potions class. They had come up with a good payback. They made his nose look weird, and he hadn't found out that it was them, and he hadn't got it fixed. It was of course before her lessons with Dumbledore began.

Tonks and Natalia had come up with a name for their group. They called themselves for Marauders, a name Tonks had heard many years ago. They thought it sounded cool, so they used that. They had gotten each other nicknames after fifth year where Natalia made herself an Animagus and Tonks had started to show signs to turn into a wolf. Natalia was a skylark So her nickname was Tweety. And because of the wolf thing Tonks' nickname was Fierce.

"Of course. That sounds like fun. Who are we using it on?" Tonks answered with a huge excited smile.

"I think it would be fun on Maribel Malfoy." Natalia said and looked over at the girl. "She annoyed me at the train. It's so good we found out that it was because of jealousy and that we now have a way to stop her from being so frustrating."

"Okay. Let's do it." Tonks said and looked at the Slytherin girl.

"Your wolf thing is so amazing. Want to take a run tonight?" Natalia asked. Tonks nodded. She was so happy to be back. She looked at Lupin at the teachers table and caught him looking at her. She smiled to him, before she turned back to Natalia. She started to fill some food at her plate, and sniffed the scent of meat in. Natalia laughed "You are such a dog."

"I just love meat. Especially beef. The wolf is taking over me. I am so excited to let it run." Tonks said and smiled at her friend next to her. She took a bite of her meat and started chewing. She took some carrot and started to eat them too.

Later that evening Tonks and Natalia was sneaking out of the castle. Tonks smiled at her friend. "It's going to be so freaking fun."

When they weren't close to the castle to be seen, they changed in to their animal and started to run and fly. They took a trip to the lake and the Forbidden Forest. The first night at Hogwarts went really well.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven. Lessons With Lupin.

Tonks and Natalia were sitting at the Grffindor table and eating their breakfast. They were so tired after the night. They had been out half of the night running and flying. Even though it had been fun, they regret it, because they were so tired now.

"I'm so tired. I don't understand why we couldn't have a week of vacation when we arrive here." Natalia said and groaned. Tonks chuckled tiredly at her. "Better get used to it. We do agree, that this wasn't the last time, right?"

Natalia nodded on buried her head in her arms. Tonks took some bacon and some eggs and started to eat, when someone padded at her shoulder. "Miss. Tonks and Miss. Marks? I have your schedules."

McGonagall handed over their schedules and Tonks looked over hers. The nest to hours she had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lupin and afterwards two hours Potions with Snape. That was all for today, the rest of the time should be used reading in the Library. Tonks sighed. She didn't like Potions, and especially not with Snape. She was good at it, but it was only because of Dumbledore.

"I have Potions with Snape in the first two hours, and then Transfiguration. What about you?" Natalia asked, and looked up from her schedule. She was training to be a Healer, so they didn't really have any lessons together.

"I have DADA in the first two hours and then two hours Potions afterwards, and then I don't have any more lessons today." Tonks answered her and started to eat her bacon. She took an apple and began to eat it. Natalia nodded and began to eat her breakfast too. They chatted about their vacation until they had to part to go to class.

Tonks took her messenger bag and began to walk to the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her high heeled shoes made a noise with every step she took. It was good practice for her to wear heels, because she trained her clumsiness. She arrived at the door to find it locked, and all of her classmates stood outside. She walked over to Charlie to stand beside him. He was the only one of her friends that took the Auror education too, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to work with dragons, but Hogwarts didn't have anything with that. ""Hi Charlie. Are you excited to be back?"

Charlie smiled down at her and putted his arm around her shoulder. "Yes, what about you?"

"I am so happy to be back that the longest period of time, Natalia and I have ever spend apart." Tonks answered, and the door got unlocked, and they could come in. Tonks and Charlie walked up to their usual seat in the front. They didn't sit there last year because they didn't like professor Lockheart, but Tonks had a feeling that Lupin was different. Charlie lowered his head to her ear. "By the way, I like your shoes."

Tonks smiled at Charlie, before she turned to the teacher in front of the class. He smiled at them, and every student started to find their books. They weren't a lot of student in the classroom. Three Ravenclaws and Two Gryffindors. It wasn't a lot, but there were a lot there wanted to be Healers and other different things. So there was only five people who needed Auror education.

"All right. Put your book away. I want to start with a little test to see what you can and what you know. Then we will take it from there. And I will probably have some kind of discussion with each one of you to talk about your answers. There's hundred questions, and if there is something you don't know, skip it. You take your time. Understood?" Lupin said, and flicked his wand, so the test flew over and landed at their tables. "You can begin."

_1. What are the three unforgivable curses?_

That one was easy. It was questions like that all the way through.

_87. Name five things that describe a werewolf._

_100. What is a Horcrux and how do you make one?_

Tonks was done as the first and hadn't had any problem with the test. She leant back in the chair, and took quill. She began to draw on her hand again, and like in the train it turned out to be a wolf. There went about half an hour before everyone was done with the test. Lupin looked up from the book he had been reading and smiled at them. "Are you done?"

All the students nodded and the professor began to take their test. When he took Tonks' she saw him staring at her hand with the drawing, and looked at her face for a second, before he took Charlie's paper. He walked up to the teachers table and putted the papers there. He turned around to look at them. "I will read them and then call you up for a little chat. You can read in your book while you wait."

Lupin sat down and started to look through the tests. He wrote some notes on a paper he had next to him. Tonks started to read in her book, and was fascinated, when she saw that the first chapter was about werewolf's. She knew that they were more dangerous than an ordinary wolf, but it was still some kind of wolf, so she wasn't afraid of them. She got caught up in the book, and did first hear something when professor Lupin called Charlie up to him. That meant he was done reading, and had read hers too. She was pretty sure she had gotten the most of them right. She had known the answers to them all.

Charlie came back and sat down next to her. "I got 75% right. He seemed pretty happy about my results."

The Raveclaws got up and got to talk to the professor, and the only one who didn't seem happy was Cory Du Lac. Lupin looked at her from where he was seated. "Miss. Tonks?"

Tonks stood up and walked over to his table and sat down in the chair in front of him. He smiled at her and handed over the test. "I'm happy to inform you that you got all answers correct. But I have to ask, how did you know the answer to the last question?"

Tonks looked down at the test and found the last question. "The one about Horcruxes?"

"Yes." Lupin answered and tilted hiss head a bit to the side.

"Dumbledore told me about some of the ways you can get immortal in a way, and I read something about them in one of his books." Tonks said and shrugged like it was no big deal. She looked at the professor. "I think that's the most disgusting way I know."

Lupin smiled at her. "And one of the other thing was about the werewolf thing. How did you know about that?"

"Because werewolf's are in the dog category, so I've read about them. And I for one don't think they are evil." Tonks said and looked at Lupin like he was going to judge her about her opinion.

"Why?" he said and smiled curiously. He sounded like he actually wanted to listen to her.

"Because they don't know what they are doing. It isn't their fault if they hurt someone. They can't control their actions." Tonks said and looked at Lupin who smiled at her.

"You have some rather interesting opinions I think. I heard you and your friends talking about the ministry in the train. Why don't you like it?" he asked with a huge smile. His eyes were sparkling curiously. Tonks was a bit lost. Why did he ask about that, when they were talking about her test?

"Uhm… Because they can't tell the difference between guilty and innocent." Tonks answered him and looked down in her lap.

"You know what?" Lupin asked and made her look up at him. "I feel exactly the same."

They kept talking for a good amount of time, and when she was about to leave he asked her to come up to his office later that afternoon when she was done with class. He wanted to learn more about her opinions and skills.

Tonks sat down next to Charlie with a smile on her lips, that made the boy look consumed at her. "What happened in there? You were there for like fifteen minutes."

"Oh nothing we were just discussing my test." Tonks answered and tried to remove the smile from her face.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight. Acting Odd.

Tonks walked out of Lupin's office with a big smile plastered onto her face. They had talked for nearly an hour and discovered all the thing they had in common. But despite that they talked so well together, she didn't have the nerve to talk about the explosion. He had mentioned it either, but she was sure he remembered it.

Tonks was on her way to the dormitories to get her Quidditch stuff. She had met wood on her way from Potions and he had reminded her about the practice. She sighed. Wood was an amazing guy, but he could be so competitive sometimes. She reached her dorm and grabbed her new broom and her Quidditch clothes. She was determined that Gryffindor would win the cup again. Mostly, because Lucius' son was on the Slytherin team, but also because they were some annoying brats all of them.

She reached the Quidditch course and walked straight to the changing rooms. She found Angelina in the girls changing room and walked over to hug her. They hadn't really talked since they had gotten back the day before, but now was the time. Tonks smiled. "Did you enjoy your summer?"

"I did. How was yours? I know about the Cedric thing. I told you last year to stay away from him. He's a heartbreaker." Angelina said and looked at her with a smile only she could manage to make.

"Oh besides that it was fine." Tonks grinned and changed to her Quidditch attire. They grabbed their brooms and walked out of the room. They found the boys in the big room to hear Wood's speech. He started out with saying welcome back. "I'm so happy to see you all are healthy and no one are injured. It was only luck that we won the Quidditch cup last year, and this year I want us to work even harder for it. I think that we are going to…"

He talked for nearly forty minutes before George managed to stop him. "All right Wood. We understand that this means a lot to you and we'll try out best. Let's get on the field and you can show us your plans."

Wood nodded and the whole team grabbed their brooms and walked out on the field. Tonks looked satisfied around. She had missed it so much. She loved to play. She wasn't obsessed but she really enjoyed the freedom of flying and the wind in her hair. She left the hold of the ground and flew up in the sky with Charlie next to her. He smiled wide and made a 'come-and-get-me' motion with his hand. Tonks flew after him and quickly reached him He smiled and dived down towards the ground, with her right in his tail. They landed on the grass and giggled. Wood raised an eyebrow. "Are you done playing?"

"Yes". Tonks gasped out and tried to catch her breath. The Quidditch practice lasted for about an hour more and afterwards they just hung around and chatted. She couldn't stop looking towards Charlie and Wood who was whispering with each other. They looked ashamed of what they were talking about and confused. She couldn't stop thinking about it when she was laying in her bed that night. It was kike they had a secret, they wouldn't want anyone to know about. Tonks felt a bit weird about Charlie not talking with her about it. She wanted to find out what it was. She just didn't know how.

Tonks was talking to Percy Weasley about a month and a half later. Charlie and Wood was still acting strange when they were talking, and Charlie was starting to act weird around her too. He didn't joke around her anymore. And Percy had started too. About two weeks into the school year all three boys had started acting odd. Percy tried to stay away from Wood, who wasn't as competitive anymore. It was like there was something on his mind. And the weirdest of it all was when they got the news that Percy and Penelope Clearwater had broken up. The two of them had been so close, and when Tonks asked Percy what had happened he just shrugged it of.

Wood walked in to the common room and Percy stiffened and looked down. Tonks could see a little bit of redness on his cheeks, but at the same time he stood up. "I-I… Have to go…"

Percy walked up to the boys' dorms and Tonks looked quizzed at Wood. He hadn't seen a thing. He walked over to her and sat down where Percy just had been. "Uhm, Tonks?"

"Yes Wood, what's up? You have been acting strange and it's pissing me of." Tonks spat at him. She was angry because her friends wasn't talking to her, and she could easily see that there was a problem.

"It's just that I… I have something going on in my head. It started before the vacation, and now when we're back, I can't hold it to myself anymore. I need to tell someone. Charlie know, but I know that it's weird that we don't talk to you…" Wood looked nervous, and a bit scared. Tonks stared at him. She could see that he had trouble telling her about it. They had been good friends since Tonks joined the Quidditch team in third year and they had always told each other everything. That was why it seemed so weird. Wood looked at her. "I'm gay."

Tonks looked at him a few more seconds before the message got through. She was surprised. She walked over to him and hugged him. "Thanks for telling me. You know I'm not the type to judge."

"Thank you." Wood said and putted his arms around the girl in front of him. He pulled away shortly after, and looked her in the eyes. "I knew you wouldn't judge. I just couldn't see it before."

Tonks smiled at him, and began wondering about her other two friends. She shrugged it off, because she should meet Lupin and chat with him. She waved at Wood and walked out of the common room. She sighed. It had been such a long day. She was happy that it was a weekend and that they had the first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff the next day. She was always exited for the first match of the year. She reached the professors office and walked in. "What's up?"

They had become good friends over the past month, but they still kept their walls up. He had said that she didn't have to knock on the door. It was to formal, he didn't have anything to hide, he said. But Tonks knew that they both kept something from each other. She didn't min though. She hardly knew him.

He looked up from the Daily Prophet, that was laying open on his desk. When he saw it was her, he smiled and his amber eyes twinkled. "Hey! Have you heard the news about the ministry? They are planning on sending more Dementors to the school."

"Why don't they stop? It's not like 'he' is going to come here." Tonks said in a slightly annoyed tone. It wasn't towards him, and he knew that. She thought she saw a bit of anger and annoyance in his eyes too. Tonks had done a good job of not thinking of Sirius so far, and she didn't plan on breaking that promise to herself. But she would still defend him without people knowing.

Lupin looked at her with a look that made her look away. She was sure that he knew about it, and maybe he even felt the same…

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the lack of chapters these last few days. I can't promise that I get something up tomorrow, or the day after. I will upload chapter nine as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Sorry if the Quidditch match sound wrong, but I seriously didn't know how to describe it… But I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)**

Chapter One. Falling Hard.

Tonks stared at the plate in front of her. Suddenly she wasn't as excited for the Quidditch match anymore. She had been woken up by the sound of the falling rain on her window. An the rain hadn't stopped, and the wind was taking everything it could get with it. Tonks took some of the bacon on her plate and started eating it. She had planned on taking a run, when she woke, to get her nerves under control, but the weather had ruined that plan too. She felt someone sit down next to her and smiled at him. "Morning Wood. Excited for the match?"

He groaned, and hit her on the shoulder. He lowered his head onto the table, and looked like he was about to fall asleep again. On the other side of the table, was Percy sitting. He looked nervous and he had a slightly red color on his cheeks. Tonks didn't get him. He was acting very strange every time Wood was nearby. Someone sat down on the other side of her. "Hey Tweety. Had an amazing night."

Tonks looked at her friend with a smug smile. Natalia hadn't been in the dorm, when Tonks had gotten back from dinner the day before, and Tonks had a feeling that she might have been with someone. She looked at Natalia, and lowered her head to hr eaar. "Well, who is he?"

"Fierce, for Merlin's sake!" Natalia jumped and squeaked at the sound of her voice. And the word that left her mouth. She looked at Tonks. "All right I was with Mike Brown from Ravenclaw."

"The hot one, with the black hair?" Tonks asked, and Natalia nodded. She turned to her plate and started eating. Tonks kept staring at her for a good three minutes, but turned back to her bacon.

The clock turned eleven, and the students began to move towards the Quidditch field. Tonks and Angelina were in the girls changing room, where they took their uniform on. They walked towards the boys changing room, where they walked in. It was only the twins that hadn't managed to get all the clothing pieces on. Wood was running around in circles, and Harry was fixing his glasses, so they wouldn't be annoying in the heavy rain. Charlie walked over to her, and handed her some security glasses. "It's so the rain won't bother you."

Tonks took the glasses and began putting spells on it. She took them on, and looked at Angelina, who also had received a pair of glasses. When they all were ready they walked out on the fields, at the same time as the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. The other team had Cedric in front, and the rest of his team behind him. The game started, when Madam Hooch blew the whistle, that only the teams could hear, because of the storm.

Tonks took off from the ground, and immediately got the Quaffle, and easily made a goal. The game moved on and the two teams kept having the same number of points. When Gryffindor scored, Hufflepuff did too. It was the same the other way around. Tonks got the Quaffle once again, but she didn't see the Bludger, that was flying her way. It hit her hard in her abdomen. She gasped, and she swore she could hear something break. She fell off the brom and landed hard on the ground.

Tonks could hear people run over to her, but she didn't move. It hurt really bad, but she didn't cry. She felt some strong, but careful hands on her shoulders and she got turned around. She was staring into those beautiful amber eyes. He smiled relieved when he saw that she was alive. Professor McGonagall sat down on her other side. She looked at Lupin. "Can you carry her to the Hospital wing? I need to keep an eye on the rest of the team."

Lupin nodded, and lifted her op in his arms. She enjoyed being so close to him, to smell him. He smelled like mint, and some other thing Tonks didn't know. She enjoyed that he held her closer than necessary, She had closed her eyes when he had lifted her up, but she opened them again, and saw that he was looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts, but I can't really feel it right know." She answered with at low whisper. She tilted her head to one side against his shoulder.

"I casted a painkiller spell on you. I hope you don't mind." He whispered back, and smiled at her again. She just looked at him and closed her eyes. He long black lashed fluttered when she did so. She could feel him tense a bit, when he looked at her, but she stopped herself from thinking it meant something more than in a friendly way.

"Thank you." Tonks whispered. She was so exhausted, and she felt like she could just fall asleep. But she tried not to. What of he said something to her? What if he asked her about something important?

"You can sleep. You look really tired." Lupin said kindly. It didn't take her more to fall asleep in his arms.

Tonks woke to the sound of some quit voices a few feet away from her. She opened her eyes and saw the healer she knew so well standing at her bedside. A bit further down the hallway between the beds was Lupin. She looked at the healer. "Hey Poppy! Don't you think it's a record?"

The healer chuckled and putted a hand on Tonks forehead. The two of them had started to get along well in fifth year. Tonks had been in the Hospital wing countless times, so they dropped the formalities. "I think so Darling. I can tell you that you have broken a few ribs, and that you have internal bleeding in your stomach. I think you should stay here tonight. I have a few question for you, can you answer them now?"

Tonks nodded and the witch continued her speech. "Do you feel any pain right now?"

Tonks shook her head and looked up at the witch. "Not more pain then I should have."

"What do you mean? Do you have your menstruation?" the healer asked her.

Tonks nodded at her and the healer looked relieved. "Well that can help us a lot Darling. It can get the blood out in a natural way. I don't have any more questions. Do you need me to ease the pain or isn't it that bad?"

"I Don't need any, thank you for the offer." Tonks smiled at the healer, who was on her way to her office now. She reached over in her usual drawer to get her wand. She saw that there was a tiny package in there too. She took it out and hid it under the covers. She knew what it was, and she didn't want either Lupin or Poppy to find it. It was the Marauders Map. Natalia and herself had been really surprised when they had found a secret map over the school with their group name on it. But it was super cool, because they now could get around without the teachers noticing.

She heard someone running and looked up from her bed. Harry was being levitated into the room, with Dumbledore behind him. The rest of the Quidditch team was behind him. Wood and Charlie ran over to her, and the others was at Harry's bedside. Natalia stormed in after the team, and hurried over to her. "Fierce! Oh Merlin, I just thought you would die or something."

Natalia was hysterical when it came to Quidditch. She was scared of it, and if she had any impact, Tonks wouldn't play. Tonks looked at her and took her shoes off and jumped up in the bed next to her. She lifted the cover up, so Natalia could see the little package. "And how did it get there?"

Natalia looked at her. "I casted a spell, that told me if you took it or not. I wanted to check if you were okay."

The girls chatted all night, until Natalia was told to leave. Harry had left too, so it was only Poppy, Lupin and herself. Lupin walked over to her, and looked down at her, with those beautiful amber eyes of his. "Now that I'm sure you're not in some kind of haze, I wanted to ask you if you were all right."

"I am fine, thank you." She answered and smiled at the man in front of her. The moon came out from behind the skies, and made him glow in some beautiful way. He smiled at her and nodded to her, before he left the room, with a silent goodnight.

That night in Tonks mind, there happened something weird. She realized, that she fancied her teacher. Lupin. She had always thought of him as handsome and beautiful, but it wasn't until know that she realized that she might feel something for him. A feeling that soon could turn into love.

**I did it! I got a chapter up today! Did you like the last part, I hope so, 'cause I loved writing it. I want to thank you so much for the support my story has gotten. Theirs is over 500 views on the prologue and 1500 if you count it all! Thank you.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Once again, sorry for the lack of uploads lately. I've been busy…. I hope I will have more time to write soon. :)**

Chapter Ten. So close.

Tonks stared at the amber-eyed teacher in front of her. She was sitting in his office, and talking about her obsession with scary books and movies. It had been about two months since she had found out about her feelings towards the man. It was nearly Christmas, and she had just talked to McGonagall about staying at Hogwarts over the holyday. She had been asked to plan a New Year's Eve party for the third years and up. The reason she had been asked, was because of a party Natalia, threw at fifth year. The whole school had been so thrilled about it, and somehow the professors had joined in on it. All she remembers is, a burning headache the day after, and being scared that she might've gotten pregnant. Which she didn't, but she had slept with some guy, and forgotten all about protection. Anyways, McGonagall, had been excited for once, when she had asked Tonks and Natalia to have the party. Charlie had been asked too, but he'd said that he was busy, and then ran away from them. His behavior wasn't as it used to be. "Professor?"

"I hate the professor thing, just call me Remus." He said. Tonks had observed that he didn't really like all the formalities he got from the student body,

"Fine, Remus." Tonks said and smirked at him. "What does love mean to you?"

She didn't know why she asked. Mostly because she needed advise on Charlie, so she needed to hear if he didn't like that.

"That's a big question." He said. "I don't think that love has any limits. If you love someone younger, older, of same sex or anything else, that's okay. You don't have to be scared of it. I think love is love."

"How do you confront your best friend about something personal without him getting mad at you for asking?" Tonks blurted out, without thinking about what he might think.

"It certainly depends on what the problem is." He answered and brushed some hairs out of his face.

Tonks sighed and looked down. She was a bit afraid to share her thoughts, but figured that Remus wouldn't react to it in a bad way. "I think Charlie is gay… Actually I'm pretty sure he is."

"You could wait for him to tell you, but you're properly impatient, because he hasn't been so close to you lately. You should ask him, but don't snap at him or anything. He has to understand that you can be trusted." Remus answered, and got a weird look from Tonks. "I had a friend once that acted strange. I asked him and he said yes."

"All right. I have one more question." Tonks said and smiled. This had nothing to do with her other questions.

"Ask away." Remus said.

"Do you know any good enchantments for disco lights?"

"What..? Oh, actually I do have a really good one. I used it in my dorm, when I was a student. It seems to work great. I can find a book where the spell is in, if you want to?" Remus asked, and walked over to his book shelf. Tonks couldn't keep her eyes of him, as he searched through the books. She loved the way his eyes looked so intense to find what they were searching for. His face looked perfect, his skin looked so soft and she didn't notice the scars everyone else did. His hair looked nice and soft to. She wished she could touch him, his face, hair and arms, without it seemed weird and wrong. She suddenly knew what Wood had gone through to tell her about his sexuality. She shook her head a bit, but she still couldn't get her eyes of Remus.

"What are you looking at?" Remus asked as he looked back at her. He turned around and looked rather confused by her stare.

"Uhmm. Nothing really… special." Tonks stuttered out. She could fell her cheeks get a tad redder, and looked down. What was happening? She never blushed.

Tonks moved her gaze down to the book in his hand. She quickly stood up and walked over to him with jumpy steps. Why, she walked over to him, was a question she couldn't answer. She now was in front of him. She took the book from him and looked slowly up into his beautiful amber eyes. His eyes were filled with emotions that Tonks couldn't understand. There was anxiety hidden deep in there, and there was something she didn't understand covering it. There was another feeling too. A feeling he tried very hard to hide, but Tonks saw the little flicker of desire. That was all she needed to make a move. She started to lean up towards him, and he immediately answered by lowering his face down to hers. They got closer and closer. Twenty, fifteen, ten… There was about five inches between their lips.

Suddenly, someone knocked harshly in the door and opened it hard. Tonks managed to back away, so she was standing in an appropriate distance, in time.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I have your potion. " Snape's cold voice said behind her.

Tonks looked shortly at Remus, and then turned around to face Snape. "It doesn't matter. I was about to leave anyways. Thanks for the help professor."

Tonks rushed out of the door. They had been so close to kissing, but then that stupid moron Snape interrupted them. She could just imagine how perfect it would have been when their lips finally touched each other. She felt some hot tears burning in her eyes. She didn't understand. Why was she suddenly so soft? She turned to the left and ran towards the Room of Requirements, where she got in, without any problems. She sat down in a brown leather couch, and curled into a ball. Her life felt so difficult. Her dear 'uncle' Sirius was accused of murder, her best friend didn't talk to her about a problem he might have, and she… she was in love with her teacher. Oh great.

She pulled the book, Remus had burrowed her over in her lap and opened it. The pages were in thick paper, that had formed a slightly yellow color. She searched for the chapter about lights. It took her some time, but finally she found it. She had found something about party decorations too. She could definitely use some of those. She started to read about the lights, but she couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering back to her nearly kiss. She remembered the look in his eyes when Snape had appeared. It had been nervous, but also a bit relieved. It made her feel weird. Like he had rejected her, but really hadn't. He made her feel weird, and she thought she just lost a bit of confidence. She was sure now. She loved him.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven. Kiss The New Year Welcome. Part 1: Preparations

Tonks was standing in the great hall, to make sure everything about the New Year's party was as it should be. She had gotten some amazing Christmas presents this year. The book about enchantments she had gotten from Hermione had really helped her, when she should enchant the bells. The extra lessons with Dumbledore she got every year. This time he wanted to teach her how to use magic without a wand. She had gotten a hairdye guide from Ginny, where there was some amazing colors she had to try out. She loved the new shoes Harry and Ron had gotten her. The shoes had a beautiful royal blue color. Her mother had send her a letter and some money to buy a dress for the party, and she had gotten to presents from someone anonymous people. The first one was a ring she remembered Sirius wearing in her childhood. There was a black diamond surrounded by pure gold. Sirius had told her that it made him more intelligent. She was a bit curious about who it could have been from, but shrugged it off. It wouldn't hurt her. The last thing was a drawing of a werewolf next to three other animals. A rat, a stag, and a big dog. Somehow the picture reminded her of something, she just couldn't put a finger on it. On the back of the drawing were four words. Moony, Wormtail, Prongs and Padfoot.

Tonks and Natalia was tripping as they waited for a carriage to come and pick them up. It was today, they were going to find their dresses. There was a fairly big shop in Hogsmeade that had a lot of dresses and dress robes. Tonks was a bit unsure about what she was searching for. She wanted something people would notice. She had discovered that gold and pink went really well with her skintone, and that the two colors evened each other out on her. Her hair was the only thing she really knew what to do about. She wanted black curls, that reached to about her waist, without bangs. The carriage finally arrived, and they got inside.

"What are you searching for?" Natalia asked and gave Tonks the elevator look. "I think something that sparkle and maybe something pink or coral?"

Tonks nodded an thought about it. Something that sparkle. It doesn't have to be gold. It could be silver or something else. They arrived at the shop, and they hurried inside. The woman behind the desk came over to them.

"Hey girls! I bet you're looking for dresses for the New Year's party!" the woman nearly yelled at them. She seemed a bit too excited about it, even though she wasn't coming. She could be excited, because she got to sell all those dresses.

"We are, do you have anyone that you think would fit us nicely?" Natalia asked in her sweetest voice. Tonks immediately knew that she was up to something.

"Yes! My name is Andrea by the way. I think I have something perfect for you!" the woman – Andrea – squeaked excitedly. She ran over to a royal blue dress and took it down. It was so Natalia's style. It was a nice soft material, it was about knee length, and it synched in at the waist with a silver chain. Andrea was right, it would look absolutely perfect on Natalia. She tried it and ended out buying it.

"And now for you, could you take of your jacket, please?" Andrea looked at her curves and mumbled something under her breath. "You have a really nice body, I think I have the perfect dress for you."

Andrea ran out in the back room, and fumbled with some things.

"There's a terrible mess out there. We just got this dress, so you are lucky." Andrea said as she came back with a dress. It was still in the platic, so I couldn't see it. The only thing I could see, was that it was long. "Here you go, Miss."

Tonks took the dress and went into the changing room. She opened the bag and saw That it was an amazing pink color. It wasn't an 'in-your-eyes color' because the rest of the dress did that. It was definitely something people would look at, no stare at. It was very long, and it had a beautiful sweetheart neck. There was one strap, covered in a silver and pearl pattern. The same pattern was again a bit further down, under the chest. Tonks sighed it was beautiful, but could she actually wear it?

She tried it on, and looked at herself in the mirror for a long time, before finally getting courage enough to go out to the others. They both gasped when they sae her.

"Oh Merlin, you are so beautiful" Natalia said, and walked over to her.

"Can I do it?" Tonks asked, and Natalia nodded, and felt the material. Tonks turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. It did fit her really well. It made her chest look really good, and it really made her hourglass figure stand out. She pulled at her hair, to get her elastic out and her brown hair fell out. She shook it and it fell into soft black curls, and it looked so good with the dress.

"I'm sure that you will get the guy you want that night!" Natalia said. That was the good about Natalia, she didn't seem jealous, and Tonks knew for sure that she wasn't they had both that they couldn't get everything they wanted from the other. "You're just so pretty. Buy it!"

And so Tonks did. She got a pair og white high heeled shoes to wear with the dress. She hoped that Natalia was right about getting the guy she wanted. She wanted Remus. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. Over the last month, she had gotten the feeling that Natalia knew about it.

When they had paid, they hurried over to the Three Broomsticks to get a warm butterbeer. They sat down at their usual table and started to talk excited about their dresses. But suddenly Natalia broke their easy conversation.

"I know you like him." she calmly said.

"Who?" Tonks said and looked nervously at her friend. She didn't want Natalia to know. What if she said that it was just a crush and that she would get over it sooner or later? Tonks didn't know if that was going to happen. She was there where she thought she actually might fall in love with him soon.

"Professor Lupin." Natalia said. She looked closely at Tonks. "I don't blame you. I found out about it when I heard you talk about him. Your eyes shine every time we part, and you have to go to Dark Arts lessons. And it's even worse when you have to meet up with him after school. You look a bit sad every time you get back, and I guess that's because you haven't kissed yet. I think it's adorable."

Her words took Tonks by storm, and she couldn't stop herself from telling her all the details. She mentioned that they had met when she was young, that his eyes had stuck with her ever since. When she was done, Natalia had Christmas lights in her eyes. Tonks was happy about her friends approval of the guy she liked. She sighed and leant back in her seat.

**OMG. I*M SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! I've kind of been through a writhers block, and I couldn't even do my homework. I will try not to push myself, so the waiting time won't be as long.**

**If you want to see Tonks dress, then here's a link:**

**Twitter**

**.com**

**/JoseKriste/**

**status/**

**340507882925748225**

**/photo**

**/1**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve. Kiss The New Year Welcome. Part 2. Sweet Kisses

Tonks and Natalia was on their way back from Hogsmeade. After they had been in the Three Broomsticks, they had been going around to make sure that they had all the last bits and pieces for the party. They were both very excited, and Tonks had to admit that she was a bit nervous too. She wasn't sure if Remus was even coming, but she really hoped he was. She didn't want to show off, but she would give anything to see his reaction to her dress, and how it made her body look.

The girls came back to Hogwarts and ran directly to their dormitory, where they hid their dresses a save place. They walked down to the common room, and Tonks saw Charlie sit alone in front of the fireplace. She turned to Natalia, who was looking at her.

"You should talk to him. He looks a bit sad." Natalia whispered into her ear, and looked over at Charlie. Tonks walked over to him, and sat down next to him.

"Hey sugar, are you okay?" she asked him, patted him on his shoulder. He looked up at her, and she could se that he had cried. "Charlie! Talk to me. You have been silenced for so long."

Charlie sighed and looked down in his lap. He looked a bit scared, and Tonks immediately knew that he was ready to tell her the truth. Charlie looked down. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course." Tonks answered.

"A couple of months ago, I started wondering, who am I, what am I doing here, what am I…" he stopped, and looked into Tonks eyes. "But it wasn't until I saw Percy and Oliver kiss." This Tonks break into a huge smile. "that I realized that I am gay. Please don't be mad at me…"

Tonks leant over and hugged him tightly. She whispered, "Why would I be mad at you? it's amazing, that you have come to terms with who you are… Do you have a crush?"

Charlie broke the hug, and blushed. "Uhm… that Ravenclaw guy from our Auror team… Austin Butler… He's okay."

"Have you talked to him?" Tonks asked, and smiled at the thought of the tall Ravenclaw boy. He and Charlie would look so good together. Charlie was muscular, but wasn't as tall as the Ravenclaw. Austin was a bit shy, and it complimented well with the fact that Charlie was really brave and out there.

"A bit. He helped me a bit on my way, with dealing with this." Charlie smiled as he talked.

"I'm so happy for you!" Tonks grinned.

All the girl on third to seventh was getting ready for the party. Each and every one of them was sitting in their dorms and putting on makeup or doing their hair. Tonks was doing her hair, with Natalia by her side. Tonks black curls fell down on her back, and Natalia was running her fingers through it.

Tonks started doing her makeup. It was something natural. She started with making her face flawless, and a bit pale, she didn't need makeup to do that. Then she made her eyes a bit bigger, and changed the color to an electric blue color. She made her lashes bit longer and bigger, and then coated them with a black mascara. She took on a coral peachy lipstick, and her makeup was done. Now all there was left was the dress.

Tonks took out the bag with her dress, and pulled the zipper down. She took the dress out and sighed. It was indeed beautiful, but would she be beautiful in it? She began to take it on, and she felt the other girls looking at her. She blushed a bit, and took it fully on. She turned around and looked at the others.

"I love your dress!" one of the other girl exclaimed, and the others sighed and nodded in unison. Tonks looked down at herself, and hoped that they weren't the only ones to think that. Natalia took her hand and grinned.

"I love to feel perfect, don't you?" Natalia asked her with a huge smile. Tonks grinned, and felt her courage come back to her. She didn't have to be nervous, because she knew that every guy would look at her, including Remus. Natalia looked at her. "You are just so beautiful!"

"Thank you so much, and you look amazing too!" Tonks said, and looked at Natalia's perfect blonde hair. It fell down her back, and was all straight. Her bangs reached her thin eyebrows, and her green eyes were shining.

"Let's get down to the party!"

The Great Hall was covered in colored lights. Blue, red, yellow and green. To represent the school. There was candles everywhere, and it brought that cozy feeling to the room. The girls walked in, hand in hand, they smiled to everyone around them. They both got amazed gazes from the people around them. Especially the guys were staring. Mike Brown come over and grabbed Natalia by the hand, and Charlie came over to her. He smiled widely at her,, and helped her out on the dance floor.

"Wow, you look amazing." he said, and looked at her hair. "I like the thing you did. Black really suits you."

"Thank you…. But what are you doing here, shouldn't you be dancing with Austin?" Tonks looked towards the Raveclaw, and caught him staring at them… Or at Charlie. She waved at him and let go of Charlie. "Go get him."

Charlie smiled at her and walked over to Austin. They started dancing. Tonks left the dancefloor, and watched as her friends danced. Someone tapped on her shoulder, and she turned around. She was surprised to see that person.

"Hi… I just wondered… Can we talk for a second?"

"If you are going to say something stupid, then no." Tonks answered the blond girl in front of her. Maribel looked down, but then shock her head with a little smile. Tonks got curious. "Okay, what do you want?"

"I just want to apologize for the way I've been treating you for the last seven years. I get it, and I fully understand what you mean. My brother is a dick, and I was wondering if we could erase the past?" Maribel asked her, and something in her eyes, made Tonks believe her. She wanted this.

"You can't erase the past, but I'm willing to forget it." Tonks answered and received at hug from the Slytherin.. "But just in curiosity, what made you change your mind about me?"

"I've been unsure the last couple of years if my parents thoughts about life was right, but it wasn't until this year I finally decided to be a better person. I will talk to Natalia later, I see that she's busy." Maribel answered and made Tonks giggle.

"She is indeed. Can you excuse me for a moment?" Tonks had decided that it was time for her to find Remus. She needed to know if he was here. She looked around the room, but with no luck. He wasn't here.

Tonks looked down at herself and decided to get something to drink. She had heard Fred and George talking about spiking the punch and right now she hoped so. She went over to the punch bowl, and poured some of the clear punch into her glass. She took a sip, and was delighted to find out that it was spiked with some rather spicy alcohol. But she could take it. She spent most of the night dancing with random guys. She got to dance with both Ronald and Harry, and laughed hard, when she found out that neither one of them could dance. When there was half an hour to midnight she decided that she wanted some fresh air. She wasn't drunk, but not really sober either. She was good at keeping her act up. If you looked at her, you wouldn't see that she had gotten alcohol.

Tonks was standing at the door, taking in the fresh air. When she turned around – which she did in a harsh was so her loose hair flew behind her, and her dress swung behind her – she saw him. Remus.

She walked towards him, and grabbed his hand as she walked past him. She noticed how he stared at her, but didn't comment on it. The only sound around them was the low sound of the music from the Great Hall, and her heels, when they hit the ground. She stopped when they were in an empty hallway.

"Where have 'you' been all night?" she demanded to know.

He looked down at his shoes, but looked at her quickly again. They were standing like that a few minutes, until she tilted her head and he decided it was time to answer. "You would be surprised to know that I've been there all the time, just not where you could see me."

"Where you hiding from something?" she asked.

"I tried to decide whether or not it was a good idea to find you:" he answered. He looked closely at her, like he was searching for her reaction.

"Why shouldn't it be a good idea to find me?." As she talked the clock began to count down the last minute. Ding and dong. Remus was staring at her. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…

"Because I knew that I would do this." Just as the last dong came, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. In the background fireworks went off, but they were both so caught up in the kiss. Remus pulled her towards him, so they couldn't get closer, and she played with the hairs in his neck. The kiss gat harder and more passionate, and soon Tonks opened her mouth and let his tongue in. In the need for air, they broke the kiss. "Oh god, you're so beautiful…"

Remus breathed heavily, and the same did she. She looked in to his beautiful amber eyes, and she could see her own lust in his eyes. "Want to take this back to your office?"

Remus eyes went wide, but then he nodded with a boyish grin on his lips. "Yes! This way…"

**Hope you liked this chapter… XD**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen. Be Mine(Oh Valentine)

The last month or so had been the best in Tonks whole life. The morning after the party, she had woken up in Remus arms, in his bed, and the first thing she had thought - and allowed herself to think – had been 'he is so adorable when he's asleep'. She had never been into those cheesy things like perfect foot-popping kisses, or secret meetings in the dark, but somehow he woke the romantic side of her. She was surprised over how he was reacting to her. He called her beautiful all the time, but he didn't act like the other guys she had been with. He was gentle and sweet, unless she asked for something else. With other words, he treated her right. Maybe it was because he was more mature than the guys from her year. Or maybe he just knew that she wasn't one to treat wrong.

Tonks had chosen to tell Natalia about it, and sooner Maribel found out too. She wasn't really evil anymore, she sat at their table at meals, and slowly started to break her usual bad habits. Natalia and Tonks learned that she was a very sympatric person. You could count on her if you needed help or advise, and if you needed a shoulder to cry on.

Tonks was currently talking with Percy about a book he had read, but something didn't really seem right about it. Percy faked a smile at her and continued his talking without breaking the stream of words that fell out of his mouth. "… they have such an amazing connection, and the author really get all of the plot right as it should be and…"

"Percy!" Tonks yelled and stared at the boy in front of her. He stopped talking at looked down. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's just… I'm just…" he stuttered out and looked down on the Hogwarts crest on his bag.

"It's what? You do know that you can tell me everything right?" Tonks said, and looked at Percy with slightly nervous eyes. She hoped it was something easy, and not something like he was afraid to come out to his parents, if it was, then she wasn't sure what to say.

"I think I'm in love with Oliver." Tonks looked at Percy with wide eyes, and then leant over to hug him. She was happy for him. Percy sighed. "But what if he doesn't like me?"

"Why shouldn't he like you? You were like impossible to get on your own at the party. He was always by your side, and you were holding hands." Tonks said and pulled away. She looked Percy in the eyes, and he nodded. "Now I think you should go over and talk to him. He's starring at you."

Percy looked in the direction of Wood, and just caught him staring at him. Tonks smiled at Percy, and pushed him a bit. He looked at her and stood up, and walked over to him, and sat down. Tonks giggled as she walked over to Harry and Ron, who was sitting with Ron's rat Scabbers. Tonks opinion on it was that it was disgusting. "Hey you two! Any news on your broo Harry?"

Harry had gotten a Prestissimo from an anonymous guy for Christmas. Tonks had made fun of it, and said that it could be from Santa Claus, which made even McGonagall smile a bit. But because if security, they had to make sure that the broomstick was save, before Harry could use it.

Harry shook his head and took Scabbers up in his lap. Tonks started to feel a burning pain on her neck. She looked down, but couldn't find the source. She quickly rose from her seat and looked at the boys. "Excuse me, I have to go…"

She walked out of the portrait hole, and walked straight to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She didn't want to get interrupted while finding the reason for her pain. It didn't cool down a bit, and with she stopped, she was still hot on her neck. She reached down into her shirt, and found the amulet. The Danger part of it was bright red, and really hot. There had been something dangerous in the common room, and Tonks didn't know what it could have been. She pulled the necklace off and rinsed it under some water. It got cold immediately, and she took it on again.

Tonks sat down on the floor, and sighed. There was something weird going on. Just a couple of days ago, every single student was asked to sleep in the Great Hall, to keep them save. Tonks didn't know what actually happened. She was sure that it had something to do with Sirius Black, because Ron had told a ghost story that definitely wasn't all true.

She leaned her head back against the wall, and closed her eyes. It was the day before Valentine's Day, and she had plans with Remus, even though neither of them really cared about the day. She was tired; they had spent all day long after school, practicing Quidditch, and they had a match against Slytherin the day after Valentine's. It was good, that it was on a weekend.

She stood up from the floor and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to get back to the dorms. It was quite late, and she couldn't risk to get caught by a teacher. She sighed, and walked out of the door. She sneaked back to The Fat Lady, and got inside. She saw a glimpse of Something blonde, and black, and looked to the side, where Natalia was making out with Mike Brown.

"For Merlin's sake, get a room!" Tonks shouted, but she didn't get an answer from any of them. She walked into the common room, where she immediately saw Percy and Wood holding hands by the fireplace. They looked like they were in a deep conversation. Tonks rubbed her eyes and walked up in her dorm. She took off her clothes and made herself ready for bed, and then fell asleep at the moment her head touched the pillow.

She woke by someone poking her shoulder and turned around to look at the person. Natalia of course. The blonde was smiling her hugest smile, and she just looked overall happy.

"Happy Valentine's Day! I've made plans with Mike, so I won't have time to spend it with you… But I guess you have plans, with Mr. Romance?" Mr. Romance was Natalia's nickname for Remus. She knew she couldn't talk about him, so he just went under that name. Tonks didn't like it, but Natalia thought it was funny. Tonks stared at the clock. Nine. There was some time till she should meet up with Remus, so she decided to do some homework. She had some Hebology that she really needed to do.

A few hour later, she had to get ready to be with Remus, so she turned her hair into a scarlet red color, and made her eyes green. She made her face more like her normal heart-shaped face, and removed some freckles from the day before. She was good to go. She made her way to Remus office and knocked, and walked in two seconds later. He was reading an old looking book.

"Hi!" she said and closed the door behind her. She walked over to him, and he closed the book while she walked. She leant down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, and he immediately responded by pulling her closer to him. She sat down on his lap, and brushed her fingers through his hair.

They pulled away from the kiss when they needed to breathe. He smiled at her. "Hey."

They spent all afternoon talking about a lot of stuff, and when it turned night, she ended out falling asleep on his chest. They slept, and he had his arms around her all night.

When she woke up, she saw that he was sitting in his chair and reading the same book again. He looked at her as she sat up from his bed. "You're awake? Good we need to talk."

These words made a little piece of her heart break off. He sounded like he was going to break up with her or something. She looked at him with emotionless eyes. "What about?"

"I've been thinking… We can't be together. This thing we have is dangerous."

Tonks finally realized what the other girls had talked about, when they said that they had heartache. She closed her eyes, and when she looked at him again, it was with a cold glance. "Dangerous because you could lose your job, or because of something else?"

Remus looked down at the floor. Tonks got mad, and she could feel how the tears nearly reached her eyes. "You know what? Never mind. I get it. You don't wanna be with me, but why are you then such a prick and keep leading me on? You don't have to answer. Bye professor Lupin."

With those words, and tear filled eyes, Tonks left Remus in his office, with wide eyes, a sad look on his face, and feeling like a horrible person, because he knew he broke her heart.

**Hope you liked it. The last part was kinda lousy, but it was really only the break-up I wanted to focus on. I know that it's pretty soon they break up, but I have some things that need to happen while they aren't together, and after they have been.**

**The next chapter's title is: What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted**


End file.
